what good things come from band
by tapz
Summary: Dutchy, Specs first met in the band room. fluff


Dutchy stood outside of a window he's climbed through so many times. He bent down and picked up a small stone and threw it against the wall beside the window. When no one answered he picked up another stone and threw it again. This time the window opened and Specs' head popped out. He squinted to see who was there. After a couple of awkward moments, with much difficulty, due to his glasses not being on, he finally spotted Dutchy standing nearly right in front of him. "Oh, hi Dutchy", he said. "Hiya Specs", Dutchy said back. Specs opened the window a bit more to let Dutchy crawl through. Dutchy had a few problems getting his right foot in and he fell forward, into Specs arms. He stared up at him embarrassingly and Specs leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Dutchy's.

Dutchy smiled and happily returned the kiss. When it ended, Specs set Dutchy down on the bed and walked over to his record player. He got out his favorite record, Big Band Greatest Love Collection and put it on the record player and moved the needle over it. Soft swing music played. Specs got an umbrella that was leaning against the wall and he started to slow dance with it. When he realized the umbrella wasn't a suitable dance partner he looked over at Dutchy, who was staring at him with fascination, without his shirt on. Specs took off his own shirt and threw it aside and pointed at Dutchy and signaled him to come over to him. He held out his other hand to Dutchy. He took it and they began to dance. The songs began to get faster, and they began to actually swing dance, and as the songs got slower they slow danced. Taking a break for the real songs, they called it. It was a long romantic night, which they both enjoyed. The rest of the night they talked about memories, like from their first kiss and when they first met.

Specs was the new kid at Wells high school. He had just moved to Chicago with his mom and her boyfriend. His parents had just split up a couple of months ago and his mom was already seeing someone else. His name is Jerry, and boy did Specs hate him. Anyway, the first day of his sophmore year at his new high school was here and he didn't want to go.

His first couple of classes went fine. The teachers and students weren't as bad as he expected them to be.

The last period was band. He had been playing the saxophone since sixth grade, he was very good at it. He walked up to building G, the band room, and pushed open the doors. There was no one else inside, at least not that he could see, being that he had put his glasses in his backpack during his last period, which was a bad idea since it was science and he kept adding the wrong chemicals to the wrong solutions, causing them to explode, and getting an F on his first day. He heard drumming coming from somewhere in the room. Sounded like a snare drum, he thought to himself, walking further into the room. One of the practice room doors opened and a blond bespectacled boy walked out holding a few sheets of music and drumsticks.

He hadn't even noticed Specs standing there until the wooden floor creaked under Specs' foot. Dutchy looked up and placed his music and sticks on the nearest chair. He examined Specs from where he was standing, something he always did when he met new people. He noticed that his hair was the same color as his eyes. Chocolate brown. Dutchy liked chocolate. "Hiya", Dutchy said waving to Specs. Specs said nothing. "Cat got your tongue?" he asked smiling.

Specs didn't answer, didn't smile either. "Did I say something wrong?" Dutchy asked walking towards him. "No", Specs muttered. "Ok, well now that, that's settled my name is Dutchy", Dutchy said, now standing in front of Specs. He held out his hand to shake his. Specs took it and let go of it fast. "Aren't you gonna tell me your name?" Dutchy asked him. "Specs", Specs said quietly. "What did you say your name was, sex?" Dutchy asked, fighting back laughs. "No, I said Specs. Specs. With a P. Do you want me to spell it out for you?"

Dutchy couldn't realize why this boy he didn't know was bring so rude to him. But he wasn't going to give up talking to him just yet. "So I assume you play and instrument?" Dutchy said. "which one?"

"I play saxophone", Specs replied without looking at him. "oh, well I play drums" Dutchy said. "So where did you move here from?".

"Why are you so nosey?" Specs asked Dutchy, irritated. "I'm just trying to make conversation. But I see now that you probably have some sort of social disease or something", Dutchy said. What does this kid want? Specs thought annoyingly.

"So, Specs", Dutchy said making the P as long as he could his breath. "If you want, during lunch break, I could show you around the campus and introduce you to the guys I hang with." Specs stood there silently, thinking it over but said 'no'. "Maybe joining band wasn't a good idea", Specs said to a very disappointed Dutchy." Hey I didn't mean to offend you or anything", Dutchy said. Specs ignored him. Not thinking, Dutchy leaned in and kissed Specs lightly on his lips. Specs pulled away fast and turned away ignoring Dutchy's protests and hit his head on a clarinet mobile. He fell backwards and hit his head once more on the conductors stand before hitting the ground with a loud thump. Dutchy ran to his side and shook his shoulders. "Specs, OH, please wake up!" Dutchy said. He tried slapping his face lightly hoping it would wake him up. It didn't work.

Specs fell into complete darkness and an uneasy sleep. He had a dream. A weird dream in fact. He had dreamt that Dutchy had crawled through his bedroom window and they started to dance to his favorite record. They both had their shirts off but the weird thing was that they were both having a good time. Even cranky Specs. The same Specs who hadn't had a good time since his parents were together. In no time, he regained his conscience and woke up.

There were about 20-30 students standing above him. Obviously all the bandgeeks. He looked up at them. "Hey, he's ok", a familiar voice called out. He looked over to his right and saw Dutchy kneeling over him. Wow, Specs thought. Dutchy still likes me, even after how I treated him earlier. Dutchy helped Specs get up to a sitting position. "Are you ok? You took a bad fall", Dutchy said. "Yeah, I'm fine", Specs said getting to his feet. "I'll take you to the health room", Dutchy said. "ok", Specs replied. Dutchy took Specs' arm and led him out the door. Once they were outside, Dutchy asked Specs, "So why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" Specs didn't say anything.

Instead he leaned in and brushed his lips gently against Dutchy's. Dutchy, who was shocked at this boy, who not long ago hated him, just kissed him. But he quickly gave in and the kiss grew deeper, more passionate, with every passing moment. When they pulled away they stood staring at each other in silence. "Wow, Sex with a P, you really are a romantic" Dutchy said. . "Aren't you." Specs blushed at this compliment." Not bad yourself", Specs said as Dutchy took his hand and they began to walk to the health room, or should I say Specs' room. Dreams do come true. If you don't believe me, just ask Specs.


End file.
